Un encuentro muy especial
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Durante un combate un impostor aparece en Ciudad Megakat, tiempo despues los chicos conocen a una joven que párese tener mas en común con ellos de lo que imaginan


Ciudad MegaKat…sábado, 5:30 hrs.

- ¡Chance despierta!

- No molestes, que quieres Jake

- Hay que traer el auto de Callie, fallo a mitad de camino a la alcaldía

- Ya voy, ya voy

Ambos gatos van en camino a ayudar a su amiga, 10 minutos después

- Tardaron mucho chicos

- Lo sentimos Callie

- Chance se quedo dormido

- Muy gracioso, …¿la llevamos?

- Si gracias

Luego de dejar a Callie en la alcaldía

- Swat Kats tenemos problemas

- ¿Que sucede Srita Briggs?

- Es Pastmaster esta en las torres gemelas de MegaKat

- Vamos en camino

Llegando al taller los Swat Kats despegan

- Otra vez, no hay día que no podamos descansar

- Cálmate T-Bone, es nuestro deber

Al llegar al lugar indicado

- Swat Kats, han arruinado tantas veces mis planes, por eso los mandare al futuro donde ya seré el amo y señor de este mundo

- La misma palabrería dispara ya Razor

- A la orden T-Bone

En eso Pastmaster abrió un hoyo temporal para deshacerse de los Swat Kats cuando de pronto otro Turbo Kat salió del hoyo

- ¿Pero que es eso?

- Maldición, los Swat del futuro arruinaron el plan

- Dos proyectiles pulpo…en su tinta

Los proyectiles dieron en el blanco, haciendo que Pastmaster arrojara involuntariamente su reloj en el hoyo el cual se cerro instantáneamente

- ¡Rayos no!

- Ahora atrápalo Razor

Arrojaron la red y detuvieron a Pastmaster, sin embargo el otro Turbo Kat había desaparecido

- ¿Y los otros Swat Kats?

- Tal ves solo fue una ilusión

- Pues vaya ilusión se vio muy real

- Y gracias a ella lo detuvimos a tiempo

Los Swat dejaron a Pastmaster en el cuartel de los Enforces y se retiraron

Ciudad MegaKat…sábado de la sig. semana, 20:45 hrs.

- Vamos Jake, todavía no estas listo; se nos va hacer tarde

- Ya voy, pero si se enoja Callie va a ser tu culpa

- Mía ¿por qué?

- Por que hasta ahora me dijiste del concierto

- Sin excusas, vamos date prisa

Sala de conciertos de Ciudad MegaKat 22:00 hrs.

- Al menos llegamos, a la hora exacta

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estas enojada?

- Enojada ¿por qué?, además ustedes me invitaron

- Chance, tú compraste los boletos y me avisas a ultima hora

- No te enojes Jake, a mi también me aviso a ultima hora, lo bueno es que el Alcalde me dejo salir temprano

En eso comienza el concierto de Rock, amenizaban varios grupos entre ellos una chica llamada Kaly Furlong, parecida a Callie solo que con cabello negro

- Oye Chance ¿no es pariente tuyo?

- Es cierto se apellida igual que tú

- Por eso nos invito para presumir

- ¡No es cierto!…ni siquiera la conozco

Al finalizar el concierto a las 3:00 hrs. y 30 minutos después en la casa de Callie

- Chicos gracias por el paseo

- No hay de que

- ¿Que rayos es eso Chance?

En el otro extremo de la calle iba Viper con un frasco con una sustancia desconocida

- Es el Dr. Viper, va a atacar la ciudad

- ¡Hay que detenerlo!

- No chicos no se arriesguen, espero que los Swat vengan pronto

- Vamos a seguirlo Jake

- ¡Vamos!

En eso Viper volteo y vio a Callie

- ¡Vaya, vaya! la asistente del Alcalde, un buen escudo contra los Swat Kats

Viper regresa para raptar a Callie

- Callie viene por ti, huye

- Nosotros lo detendremos

En eso llego el Cyclotrón con lo que parecía ser Razor y le arrebato la sustancia de la mano

- ¡Maldito Swat Kat!, de donde rayos saliste

Sin decir ni una sola palabra el Swat desconocido, disparo una soga y lo ato solo para arrastrarlo hasta una de las bases de los Enforces, luego de que los chicos, los perdieran de vista

- ¿Quien rayos era?

- Seguramente era Razor uno de los Swat Kats

Ambos felinos se quedaron viendo

- Bueno gracias a Razor todo esta en paz, bien chicos nos vemos

- Si hasta luego

En el camino al taller

- ¿Quien crees que era?

- No se pero hay que revisar el hangar

En eso

- ¡Cuidado Chance!

Chance freno bruscamente debido a que él impostor había atravesado el Cyclotrón en medio del camino

- ¿Quien eres tu impostor?

El desconocido no contesto

- ¿Que te comió la lengua el ratón?

En eso el Turbo Kat paso por encima de ellos levantando el Cyclotrón junto con el impostor

- Síguelos Chance

Siguieron al Turbo Kat hasta los limites de la ciudad donde aterrizo en un claro y el impostor descendió de él

- ¿Que no piensas responder?

Ambos se acercaron, solo que Jake corrió a la nave y al revisarla

- ¡Chance es nuestra nave!

- ¿Como rayos…la robaste?

- Esa nave era de mi padre y mi tío

Ambos se quedaron petrificados, era la voz de una mujer muy similar a la de Felina, ambos dijeron

- ¿De tu padre y tu tío?

- ¿Pero donde esta el otro?

- No hay otro, solo soy yo

- Pero la nave no se maneja sola

- La nave se maneja a control remoto mejorado, un dispositivo que le colocaras dentro de 15 años

- ¿Como que? dentro de 15 años

- Eso quiere decir que tu eras la ilusión que vimos la semana pasada

- Así es

Ella salió de la oscuridad mostrando su verdadero color y unas marcas de sus brazos

- ¡Chance las marcas!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

Ella no respondió sin embargo era claro que solo lo veía a Chance, en eso se oyó una explosión y se vio una llamarada en la ciudad

- ¡Atacan la ciudad!

- Tenemos que ir

Cuando ellos voltearon, ella se había ido inclusive la nave desapareció

- Ya no esta, ¿como lo hizo?

- Eso no importa tenemos que ver que es lo que pasa

El dúo se retiro y fue a detener a los Metalikats que asaltaban el banco

Ciudad MegaKat…domingo, 16:00hrs.

- Hey Jake, creerías el raro sueño que tuve

- No fue sueño, Chance

- Tienes razón, la prueba esta en que nunca nos levantamos tan tarde

- Tú crees que en verdad sea hija de uno de nosotros

- Lo que mas me intriga es el por que dijo, que el avión era de nosotros

- Tata de olvidarlo hay que investigar otras cosas

Luego de que se levantaran ambos fueron a atender un llamado de la ciudad, una limosina se había descompuesto en plena avenida principal

- Como lo dije antes

- No hay día que podamos descansar

- ¡Hey! me leíste la mente

- Pues si que tienes razón

Ambos llegaron al sitio y hablaron con el chofer

- ¿Podrían darse prisa?, si no llegamos al concierto los artistas me van a linchar

- ¿Artistas?

- Si llevo a los integrantes de 5 grupos distintos

- Vamos Jaime diles que no tiene remedio, y llama a otro auto

- ¿Quien es ella?

- Es la Srita. Furlong, srita deje que lo hagan ellos

- Ya me manche las manos, ya para que me quitas de aquí

- ¡Ya déjala! Jaime, ella no va a entender

- El tiene razón llama ya al otro auto

- Me permite Srita., ándale Jake a trabajar

- ¡Hey! Chance ella tiene razón, este motor no arrancara sin por lo menos 5 horas de reparación

- Si ya lo dije, ella sabe de todo menos; cantar

- Conque en esas estamos Mike

- Ya no peleen por favor, ya llame al otro auto

- Mejor que ya quiero salir de este horno

Luego de que llegara el otro auto y los 5 grupos cambiaran de auto

- Srita. no va a ir

- Creo que mejor no, ya que Mike tiene razón

- Vamos no lo tomes tan enserio, Kaly

- Pues esa clase de bromas no me gustan así que pueden irse sin mi

- Kaly, linda vamos

- ¡Que no!

Mike empezó a subirla a la fuerza

- Hey ya dejen de molestarla, si no quiere ir déjenla en paz

- Y tú quien te crees, su padre

- Chance no te metas en problemas

- No voy a permitir que la molestes

- Chance...

- ¿Pues si no se gana la vida trabajando como cantante quien la va ha mantener? ¿Tú?

- Pues si lo haría, con tal de alejarla de alguien como tú

Estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes de no ser por que Kaly se atravesó entre ellos

- Ya vete de aquí Mike

- Pues si no cantas en el grupo, no cantaras en ningún otro

- Si, si lo que tu digas

Luego de que se fueran

- Lo siento no fue mi intención

- No de hecho debo darles las gracias al fin me libre del grupo

- ¿Librarte?

- Si, no me dejaban salirme

- Vaya y yo que creí que vivías como reina

- ¡Jake!

- Bueno me harían un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- Después de dejar el auto podrían llevarme al departamento para sacar mis cosas

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

- la verdad no, pero tarde o temprano conseguiré un trabajo y un lugar

Los chicos se vieron entre si

- Entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros

- ¿no habrá problema?

- Claro y si no te gusta le podemos pedir ayuda a Callie

- ¿Callie?

Luego de anclar la limusina a la grúa fueron al los camerinos del auditorio a recoger las cosas de Kaly

- Espero que no haya problemas

- ¿A que te refieres Jake?

- A la base, despistado

- No creo que cause problemas, no te preocupes yo respondo

- Amigos ya es todo

- Bien vamos al taller

Afortunadamente los días pasan tranquilos y no hay necesidad de que los Swat aparezcan, aunque Kaly los trataba como si los conociera desde mucho tiempo atrás

Ciudad MegaKat…jueves, 11:30 hrs.

- ¡Chicos llego alguien!

- Atiende tú, Chance me esta ayudando con la comida

- Nomás no vayan a hacer un desastre

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Fue broma, yo atiendo

- ¡Buenos días! se encuentra Chance

Kaly se le quedo viendo por un rato, luego de reaccionar

- ¡Chance te buscan a ti!

- ¿Quien es?

- ¿Perdón de parte de quien?

- Soy la Teniente Felina Feral

- ¡Es la Teniente Felina Feral!

- ¡Ya voy!

En eso se oyó un ruido de platos rotos

- Me lo temía, ya rompieron los platos

Felina solo sonrió al comentario

- Kaly ve ayuda a Jake con el tiradero

- Ya se habían tardado

- Ándale ve

Luego de hablar con la Teniente la invitaron a comer

- Así que eres trabajadora aquí en el taller

- Si luego de que me sacaran del problema que tenia en el grupo, es la única manera de pagarles el favor

- Espero que no le diga al comandante

- Cállate Jake

- ¿Chance que te pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que si tú tío se entera, nos meteríamos en mas problemas de los que tenemos

- Ya lo se, y no se preocupen no soy una chismosa

- No lo tome así Teniente

- Bueno si son amigos, y ellos no son cadetes, por que no la llaman por su nombre

- Ella tiene razón, Chance, Jake, llámenme Felina

- A la orden teniente... digo Felina

Luego de que la Teniente se retirara, todo sigue en calma hasta las 18:00 hrs. O sea en la tarde, mientras revisaban una motocicleta

- Chance, esta activada la alarma silenciosa

- Yo distraigo a Kaly, tú contesta

- Chicos podrían ayudarme con esta pieza

- Me van a ayudar o no

- Ya voy

Mientras Chance ayudaba a Kaly con la pieza Jake contesto

- ¿Que sucede Srita. Briggs?

- Es Dark Kat, esta en …

- ¡Srita. Briggs!…¡conteste!

- Si quieren ver a su amiga con vida mas vale que se entreguen Swat Kats

- Dark Kat, si le tocas un cabello nos la vas a pagar

Jake se dirigió donde Chance y le susurro al oído

- Callie esta en problemas

- Te sigo

- Kaly tenemos una emergencia , así que te vamos a dejar sola

- ¡No hay problema!, tengo 18 años; ¡se cuidarme sola!

- Bien cuida del lugar

En la alcaldía, Callie y el alcalde eran prisioneros de Dark Kat

- Ni creas que los Swat te ayudaran Dark Kat

- Si lo harán sabiendo que están en mi poder

- Callie crees que los Swat puedan hacer algo

- No se preocupe Alcalde, ellos nos ayudaran

En el Turbo Kat

- Espero que Dark Kat no los lastime

- Vamos mas rápido T-Bone, entre mas pronto lleguemos

- Lo se, Razor; mas pronto acabara tu preocupación

Al llegar a la Torre de la Alcaldía

- ¡Aquí estamos Dark Kat!, libera al Alcalde y a su asistente

- Ja, no me hagan reír; antes de que los libere deberán hacerme unos pequeños favores

- ¿Que estas diciendo?

- Lo que oyeron, así que quiero que roben por mi la nueva arma nuclear de los Enforces

- ¿Pero que …?

- Cálmate Razor no tenemos otra opción

Mientas discutían, dentro del edificio todos las gárgolas de Dark Kat estaban noqueadas

- Rápido síganme

- ¿Quien eres tú?

- Eso es lo de menos alcalde, guarden silencio

- ¡Alcalde apresúrese!

La Swat misteriosa, los saco por el otro lado de la torre en el Turbo Kat

- ¿Otro turbo Kat?, ¿que significa esto?

- Luego le explico suban ¡ya!

- Cuando aterricen tienen 30 segundos para bajarse ya que la nave regresara aquí

- ¿Pero a donde vamos?, ¿acaso no nos acompañaras?

- Van a donde Feral, nos veremos luego

Usando el dispositivo de control, en 5 minutos; el Turbo Kat aterrizo en la torre de los Enforces, y fueron recibidos por El comandante Ulises Feral

- Alcalde, ¿que es lo que significa esto?

- Comandante Feral, Dark Kat se apodero de la alcaldía

- Espero que ella pueda ayudar a los Swat Kats – pensó Callie

En otro Lado

- Bien ya les di las instrucciones, si quieren ver viva a la srita Briggs deben hacer paso por paso

- Ellos obedecerían, si la sirita Briggs y el alcalde estuvieran aquí

- ¿Quien rayos eres tú?

La misteriosa Swat estaba recargada en la pared como si nada

- ¡Criaturas ataquen!

- Ellas no podrán ayudarte

- Es ella otra vez T-Bone

- Atrapemos a Dark Kat y démosle una paliza

Los Swat aterrizaron y se lanzaron al ataque con los jet's, al llegar solo vieron como ella esquivaba y se defendía de los ataques de Dark Kat

- ¿Que nada mas se van a quedar viendo?

- Vamos T-Bone

- Hora de la fiesta

Entre los tres le dieron una paliza a tal grado de que lo dejaron como regalo para Feral, sin embargo el desesperado de Feral ataco sin aviso y en el ataque ella quedo herida e inconsciente

- Mas vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo, Razor

- Espera fue herida

- Cárgala, no hay de otra

Luego de salir del edificio

- ¡Hey Feral! conste que no fue nuestra culpa, tu te las veras con el Alcalde

- Vamos a la base, T-Bone

En eso el otro Turbo Kat se dirigió en colisión con ellos, pero misteriosamente se convirtió en un haz de luz que termino en el guante de la Swat del futuro

- ¿Que fue eso T-Bone?

- No se, ¿acaso en un futuro podremos hacer eso?

- Tal vez pero por ahora hay que atender a esta chica

- ¿Swat Kats, están bien?

- La pregunta era para usted Srita Briggs

- Gracias por la ayuda chicos, por cierto ¿quien es la nueva integrante del equipo?

- No sabemos de que habla

- Bueno luego les digo, ya que viene la Teniente

- Hasta luego Srita Briggs

Al llegar a la base

- Checa si Kaly vio algo

Luego de revisar el lugar

- ¡T-Bone Kaly no esta!

- Que dijiste, ¿donde se habrá metido?

- Hay que atenderla a ella primero

- Tienes razón

Ellos atendieron las heridas de la Swat sin quitarle la mascara por respeto, sin embargo la desaparición de Kaly los empezó a preocupar

- No podemos dejarla sola, será mejor que pidamos ayuda

- ¿Te refieres a Felina?

- El servicio de personas desaparecidas nos ayudara

- Eso espero…

Luego de explicarle por teléfono a la Teniente Felina

- No hay problema chicos yo me hago cargo

El tiempo paso y amaneció

Ciudad MegaKat…viernes 8:35 hrs.

Ambos fueron vencidos por el cansancio, la Swat despertó y encontró la nota de búsqueda en manos de Razor

- Los chicos están preocupados – pensó – Bueno ya cumplí mi misión

T-Bone y Razor despertaron

- Buenos días dormilones

- Hey esa manera de tratarnos es de…

- ¿Acaso eres…?

La Swat se quito el casco y la mascara dando a ver que era Kaly

- Creo que deben llamar a Felina, y decirle que estoy aquí

- ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?

- Por que no quería preocuparte tío

- Tío… eso quiere decir que eres hija de Chance

- Si aunque en realidad eres mi tío adoptivo

Chance esta sin palabras

- Chance… responde… creo que quedo noqueado

- Llama a mí ma.… digo a Felina

- ¿Escuche bien acaso dijiste que…?

- Shsss, se supone que él no debe saberlo

Chance no escucho nada ya que no podía asimilar que en un futuro seria padre, luego de que reaccionara y Jake avisara a la Teniente de la aparición de Kaly e inventando una excusa, Kaly les explicaría la razón de por que estaba allí

- Entonces si no fue culpa de Pastmaster, por que estas aquí

- La razón fue la batalla que tuvieron ayer

- Entonces cual fue la razón Ka… digo hija

- No me llames hija, siempre me has llamado Kaly

- Esta bien hija

Kaly lo ve con una mirada de asesina

- Bueno, Kaly

- La razón es por que en esa batalla Callie no sobreviviría y seria la perdición de Ciudad MegaKat

- ¡Que!

- A que te refieres con perdición

- A que ustedes no actuarían con el mismo empeño a causa de eso

- Quieres decir que Callie iba a …

- Si ya entendiste mejor no lo digas

- Pero gracias a ti eso no paso y no pasara

- Bueno creo que lo mejor es que regrese a mi línea temporal

- Podrías quedarte un tiempo más Kaly

- Esta bien, así conviviré un tiempo mas con ustedes

Ciudad MegaKat…dos meses después

En una zona desértica afueras de la ciudad

- Bueno creo que es hora de irme

- Te vamos a extrañar

- ¿Ya te despediste de Felina?

- Si Razor no podía irme sin despedirme de mi amiga

- Bueno adiós hija

- ¿Qué te di… olvídalo?

Ambos Swat Kats se despidieron con un apretón de manos de la Swat del futuro y ambos equipos abordaron sus respectivos Turbo Kats y partieron hacia el espacio aéreo de las torres, ya que allí fue donde apareció por primera vez, luego de sobre volar el área un hoyo temporal se abrió y en el desapareció la Swat del futuro

- Crees que la volvamos a ver Razor

- Si, T-Bone hay algo que me dice que la volveremos a ver

Fin …


End file.
